Transformers: The Flames of War
by WolfPrime567
Summary: When a new enemy arises, and Blackwolf is faced with a shadow of his past, will he be able to face it, or will he fail to protect his family?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Hello Mechs and Femmes reading, I'm making a new story for transformers, so more BlackwolfXArcee! :D I'm gonna try to make this story a little longer, but if I can't, I apologize. Now I've been away for too long, I know that's the death of new writers, not being there to write much, but my problems are personal, now sorry if this is AN is a little longer than usual, but I wanted to share something that really bummed me out, someone sent me a message saying that my stories are terrible, they are unoriginal, and are horribly written.**

 **:( Wow… That was my reaction to that, I know I'm still kinda new to fanfic, but people like that don't have to send me messages that discourage me about** **my stories. But I'll stop talking about the recent past, now on to the story. Please Review. Disclaimer, I own nothing except for Blackwolf and Nitalia.**

* * *

 **The fires of war sucked all Cybertronians' in, both Autobot and Decepticon, close to the end of the war, the Autobots' faced only defeat due to the Decepticons' great numbers, their more advanced weaponry, and the limited numbers of Autobots' to send to the front lines, not even the elite guard could be spared. But during a possible turning point of the war, to the Autobots' favor, the Decepticons' began experimenting and making new advanced soldiers to mass produce, for they were desperate to push the Autobots' back to being the losing side of their long and bloody civil war. But they left one of these experiment soldiers, one that was proven to be too deadly amongst the ranks of Decepticons' was left unchecked, and is now long forgotten, but far from dead, and is allied with a long thought dead ally to the Autobots' who seeks revenge. And Team Prime is unaware of what's nearly at their doorstep.**

The base was quiet, the Autobots' were powered down, while their human allies were at home, Grimlock lay in the command center, quietly snoozing, and all was peaceful. But outside, a pair of orange-red optics used infrared vision to look inside the base, and locked onto a certain mech with a femme laying at his side, on their berth, and inside their quarters.

"Yes...she's here." a feminine voice spoke quietly, but it was slightly a rough voice, she stood up, and in the dark, when she moved, her pedes slightly burnt the ground which they stepped. But then another dark shape moved in the dark. The figure was larger than the female Cybertronian, but his optics were royal blue.

"Is he there?" he asked in a somewhat deep voice, the pair of scarlet optics turned to face him, and moved closer.

"Why do you care if he's there, Arcee's our target before we think of the others." she hissed. "And besides, he left you to die remember, in your ship crash, he barely looked for you, and left you there to die, if not for me, you'd be dead." his optics lowered when he remembered the day.

"Yes, but it's just that…" he mustered, but she was looking at him again in the blink of an eye.

"But what?!" she growled, but he didn't move back in fear. Instead of that, he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against a large rock, using enough force to crush her neck in moments.

"He was once my best friend!" he dropped her, she grabbed her neck, feeling the dents he had made. "But, I don't think he is my enemy, even if you're here, but I want answers from him, I want to know why he didn't look better through the remnants of my ship." his calm voice returned, she looked up to meet his optics, and a servo held close to pull her up, which she took.

"You're lucky that I owe you my life, or else I would have killed you long ago." but to his surprise, she only laughed at his threat.

"Not likely, I saw that coming the moment I said that, but believe me, you will get your answers from Blackwolf...eventually." she smirked, in a very evil way.

 **(Five Hours Later, Omega Three)**

The base was busy, the Autobots' were all enjoying their time with the humans there, but Optimus and Blackwolf were talking together, and Optimus's faceplate held a disappointed look, not to his family, but to himself.

"Blackwolf, after the battle in the tower, I feel that my place as leader is faltering, after I failed to face Galvatron, and after the battle for Earth, this was revealed to me." Blackwolf was shocked at the Prime's words.

"Optimus, your a great leader, you've led us through the front lines for centuries now, no one could replace your leadership, ever." the other Prime smiled at his leader, but he could sense that Optimus had his mind set on a choice he'd already made.

"I thank you for your kind words, but for the good of our family, I think it is best that I left temporarily, to recover myself." Blackwolf was even more shocked now.

"But Optimus, just because you couldn't fight Galvatron, and when you were prisoner during the battle for Earth, neither were your fault. We were all fairly exhausted when you faced Galvatron, and if you didn't give yourself up, Bumblebee would have died, that takes the strength of a true leader to do." Blackwolf attempted to cheer the Prime up, but he knew there was no stopping the decision Optimus had made.

"Team Prime won't go leaderless however, in my absence, there shall be a temporary in command." he looked to his fellow Prime who looked confused now.

"Who will be temporary in command while you're gone?" he asked the older Prime, who looked at him, as if saying, 'I think you know who', his optics widened.

"Blackwolf, you've shown me many times that you have the courage of a true leader. You look out for our family, and you would stop at nothing to keep them safe. During the battle for Earth, you lead the Autobots' on the front lines, and fearlessly stood against the Decepticons, you almost gave your life to save Arcee, when we thought you were a danger to Team Prime, and I watched as you faced Galvatron, and bested him. You have the spark of a leader, and while I am away, on Cybertron, you will be in command until I return." Blacwolf was shocked that Optimus trusted him this much to lead Team Prime.

"I'm not worthy...but I'll do it nevertheless, I do think you could use time away from the war to rest, after all, I doubt the cons' or MECH are gonna try anything soon." he stood and bowed to the wise Prime, who placed his servo upon his shoulder, and looked him in the optics.

"Lead them well, I don't know when I shall return, but until then, I'm entrusting you as the leader of our family, defend them well." he activated his jet pack and flew high, and opened his communicator.

"Ultra Magnus, I'm awaiting the spacebridge." minutes later, the large green vortex opened, giving him access to Cybertron. He flew inside, and almost immediately, the spacebridge closed behind him, leaving Blackwolf in silence, until he turned to the elevator shaft to enter the base.

The door of the elevator opened, he stepped out, and his head was nearly taken off by a lob ball, missing him my inches, it flew into Smokescreen, who was not prepared for it, sending him back and against a machine Ratchet was using, crushing it. The medic was shocked, as he looked to see that his machine wasn't working, he looked to them, and his faceplate showed only one expression, anger.

"Grimlock and Bulkhead, I NEEDED THAT!" he yelled, both of them quickly turned and ran down the hall, avoiding Ratchet's wrath. Blackwolf however didn't laugh at the medic's struggle, he only walked to the front of the command center, and the look he gave the crowd of Autobots and humans told them that they needed to listen. They all gave him their attention, and he prepared to give them the news.

"Team Prime...Optimus has left me in command, and has left to go to Cybertron, I don't know when he'll return." he stopped a moment to let them all take the information in before continuing.

"Until then, I'm temporary in command, continue what you were all doing, dismissed." he ordered, after a few minutes, they all dispatched, but the mood was now gloomy, the team was discouraged, knowing that their beloved leader had left them, because he thought he was a failure.

Hours had passed, Blackwolf and Nitalia had finished her training for the day, but the young femme looked very discouraged. Arcee was resting in their quarters, for she had worked hard earlier.

"I'm never gonna get it right! Why do you keep pushing me to perform that fragging technique?" she asked frustratedly with her father, who looked surprised at her sudden language.

"Nitalia, language, I raised you better than that, and I only push you because I want you to be safe." She felt a little better, but was still convinced that she couldn't use their advanced defense techniques. Blackwolf, realizing the troubles she was having, placed one of his large servos upon her shoulder.

"I know it's hard learning how to fight, how to defend yourself...but it's all too necessary to learn, the cons won't show mercy to anyone who can't fight." she knew he was right, but she still looked down due to how she still failed her training.

"Hey, I know what'll make you feel a little better, c'mon we're going for a drive." he smiled and walked to the large entrance, she was confused, but still followed in tow behind him. They drove out of the large door, letting it close behind them.

She didn't know where he was leading her, but she trusted her father and kept in tow behind him. She eventually melted into the drive, enjoying the breeze flowing off her smooth, metal polymer chassis. But suddenly, returning her to reality, Blackwolf came to a stop, and slowly veered to the right, she mimicked his turn and followed behind him.

He transformed and stretched his mechanical limbs, she changed forms and walked behind him. She noticed how the sun was getting low, she didn't realize how late it was, he stopped at a clearing of trees, and stopped at a cliff overlooking the canyon. She admired the view, but then he pointed to the sun.

"This is what I brought you here to see." he grinned, she looked to see the setting sun, the vibrant rays of orange, the soothing streaks of red, blue and purple. She stared at it in aw, it was truly magnificent.

"Wow..." she was lost for words, she had never seen such a sunset, she admired the beauty of it, but suddenly Blackwolf's grin changed to a serious expression when his comm link opened.

"Blackwolf here, wha-" he was interrupted when-

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! W-WE NEED HEL-AHHH!" Bulkhead's voice came over the link, and cut off, and all that was heard, was static.

"Bulkhead? Bulkhead?!" he received no response, he looked to Nitalia, who looked shocked at what they had just heard.

"Come on Nitalia!" he changed into his helicopter alt mode, allowing her to grab the bars on the bottom sides, and flew towards the base.

* * *

 **So how was that so far, hope you enjoyed, hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Nevada)**

Blackwolf flew as fast as he possibly could, Nitalia was having slight difficulty hanging on to his bars that held on both sides of his attack chopper alt-mode.

"Wanna talk about what we just listened to?!" she tried to calm him, but it was no use, he was desperate to get back to the base.

"There's nothing to talk about Nitalia, the base is under attack and we have to hurry!" he pushed his rotors to fly them faster. She only silenced herself, knowing it would no good to argue. All they could hope was that they weren't too late.

 **(Half a cycle later)**

Blackwolf transformed and landed in front of the base with Nitalia at his side, but the entrance was melted open. "No!" he growled, and ran into the destroyed door.

"Dad! Wait!" she ran after him, he turned the corner, and almost fell to his knees. The base was in shambles, their tech was thrown everywhere, most destroyed, but what worried him more, was the energon on the floor, and splattered against the wall.

She finally caught up to him, and her reaction was no different, someone had come into the base and attacked Team Prime. He looked closer on the floor and saw something shine, he ran over to it, and this time, actually fell to his knees.

There in front of him, was one of Arcee's knee spikes, and next to it, he picked up her necklace that he had made her for Christmas the year before. He felt like weeping, where was his sparkmate and his family?

But then, startling her, he roared in blind rage, it echoed through the base, and nearly sent her to her knees in fear, she had never seen her father so angry. But they were alerted when they heard footsteps come closer, he stood, and readied his defense, but they were both startled to see Steeljaw come around the corner, but he didn't look like he was there to fight.

"Well, this is strange..." he thought aloud, Blackwolf however leaped to his feat, and slammed his brother against the nearest wall, holding him by his neck which shocked Nitalia.

"Where are they?!" he yelled, his optics flashed red, which shocked his brother and Nitalia.

"I don-don't know-gah! I'm just as confused as you are!" he stammered, feeling his neck nearly dent due to Blackwolf's relentless strength. But his brother dropped him, and calmed himself.

"I'm not your enemy little brother, but I originally came to warn all of you." he admitted, this made Blackwolf turn back.

"Warn us about what?" the Prime asked, the larger mech hesitated before answering his question.

"There's something coming, I tracked a ship entering orbit, neither Decepticon nor Autobot. But it seems that I was too late..." he lowered his helm, surprising his brother.

"what ship? Whose ship is it?" he quickly asked.

"That's exactly what I don't know, but I wish I knew." he looked around the wrecked base, trying to make out anything that stood out.

"Check the base, find anything that may tell us where, or what took them." the Prime ordered his sibling and daughter. They looked in every corner, trying to find anything to help them, but Nitalia noticed something lying on the floor, she carefully picked it up, it didn't look familiar to her.

"Dad, I think I found something." he walked over to his daughter, and slowly took it from her grasp.

"It's a recorded message, we mainly used them as reports to keep ourselves sane during the war." he activated something on his arm, and placed the recorder on the device. It seemed to download the current data on it.

But suddenly a clicking sound came from it, and a voice none of them had heard came from the recording. _"Hello Blackwolf, if you're hearing this, it means that you've found your base in shambles, and none of your dear family members are_ _n..._ _present. If you ever want to see any of them alive again, come to these coordinates that I programmed into the download, but if you call anyone on Cybertron for help, I kill your sparkmate, Arcee, slowly and painfully. Oh, and Blackwolf, my partner and I are very impatient so...don't keep us waiting."_ the recording ended, leaving them all in shock, but Blackwolf downloaded the coordinates and set a destination on his hub for the location.

"Where do you think you're going?" he heard his brother ask.

"I'm getting my family back." he answered sternly.

"By giving yourself to whoever or whatever this is, is that what they would want?" he asked his brother in a very angry tone, but Blackwolf looked at him in an expression that said, 'frag off' all over it.

"Don't talk like you know any of them well, and it's all I can do, unless I want them to die, then I've got to go." he lowered his helm in defeat. Steeljaw knew he was right though, they had no other choice.

 **(Three hours later, Nevada)**

The three Cybertronians stood in the middle of the desert, all waiting for whoever asked them there to arrive. But they were alarmed when the sound of thrusters could be heard. They looked overhead to see a large Cybertronian ship hover down and softly land before them.

Minutes later, the hatch opened, and soft ped steps could be heard. A figure appeared from the entrance of the ship, but once the lone Cybertronian was in full view, Blackwolf's spark skipped a pulse.

She was a femme, in fact, she was identical to Arcee, except she was mostly orange in color, and her head point, knee spikes, and wrist pieces were black. But once he thought about this femme, he remembered her all too well.

"Flamewar..." he growled, activating his battle mask.

"Hello, Blackwolf, so nice to see you." she smirked demonically.

"Nitalia, get behind me." he ordered her calmly, which she complied as she slipped behind him and Steelaw. Blackwolf reached to grab his spear, but she raised her servo to stop him.

"I wouldn't if I were you, if you even lay a dent in me, then your sparkmate's life is on the line." he growled, lowering his servo, watching her every movement, never taking her out of his sight. She noticed this and her grin only grew.

"Now, let's get down to business, I have your family hostage, and you have no advantage over me, so you're really out of options here." he gritted his denta in frustration.

"Dad, who is she?" Nitalia quietly asked.

"Flamewar was a failed Decepticon experiment, she was too dangerous to let around other Cybertronians during the war, so they locked her away. But we later noticed that she broke out of her cell, but the Cybertronian to put her back in the asylum, was Arcee." he stood his ground.

"Ah yes, I remember how she locked me back in there for quite some time, so now, I'm going to make her pay for those centuries taken from me." she hissed, he stood defensively in front of Nitalia when he saw her palms spark with small flames.

"And you, oh how you've changed Riptide." her grin returned to her faceplate.

"I don't wear that name anymore Flamewar, my name's been Blackwolf ever since I joined the Autobots." he growled, not giving her any ground.

"Oh don't act as though you had no glitches, may I remind you of your old programming?" he grew angrier with her.

"That's the old me, I'm a different mech than I once was." he defended himself. She only chuckled, it put fear into Nitalia's spark hearing her laugh, it was filled with insanity, and cruelty.

"But you didn't think I captured all of Team Prime alone did you? No...I had help, from an old friend of yours." this really confused Blackwolf.

"What the frag are you talking about?" he asked, this time in a worried tone. But behind him, at the entrance of the ship, another figure appeared.

"It has been a long time...old friend." Blackwolf's optics flew open at hearing that voice, humans would say it was an Asian accent, but he knew only one Cybertronian it belonged to.

He slowly turned around to face none other than his old mentor, a blue mech that resembled a samurai, and had a golden faceplate.

"Drift..." he mustered.

"It is good to see you, after all these years, we're reunited." he smiled, but Blackwolf was lost in his mind, the memory of seeing Drift get shot down.

"But...how? You died, in the ship crash, you tried to get those civilians out of the Decepticons' territory, but the seekers shot you down. I watched you die!" he was truly lost, it was too much information to receive now.

"Your question will be answered in due time, but I have a request of you." Blackwolf listened, wondering what he meant by request.

"Join us." Blackwolf's optics widened again, his thought to be dead best friend just asked him to join a cause he knew was wrong, but he would have to choose his next words carefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Blackwolf now stood with a choice, he betrays the Autobots and joins his once best friend, or remain on the side of freedom with the Autobots. But he knew which side his spark sided with.

"No...I'm sorry Drift, but I won't betray the Autobots." he didn't want to side against the other mech, who now looked down in defeat.

"What do you owe the Autobots? Nothing! With us, you could have anything at your will!" Flamewar attempted to persuade him, but this time, he raised his helm and his expression was anger.

"You came into my home and tore it apart, and you captured my entire family! You took my sparkmate and you threaten me by using them against me to save your chassis! Oh I've chosen sides well Flamewar, but you...you've crossed a line that you're not coming back from, you won't kill them, because if you do, then I will hunt you down to the end of this universe until I find you. And when I do, I will kill you slowly and painfully, and listen to your screams for mercy, but if you took any of them from me...I'd have no mercy left to shed for anyone." Nitalia and Steeljaw were shocked at his violent attitude, more so for Steeljaw, knowing his brother to be a peacekeeper, now sounding like a psychopathic killer.

Drift looked flabbergasted, hearing these words from the mech he mentored, the mech he knew to show mercy on those he was ordered to murder. But Blackwolf was fully serious, if they hurt his family, he'd hurt them even worse.

"Now, I'm done talking, unless you both wanna get scrapped, give me back my family!" he demanded them, but Flamewar only chuckled, she then looked to Drift, who switched his arm to a type of cannon, but then it started to spark with electricity, they barely had a second to react before they were shocked, they all yelled in agony at feeling the electrical voltage being forced through their body.

The shocking stopped, and they all fell, silent, unconscious, and darkness filled their vision.

 **(Disclosed location, three hours later)**

Blackwolf's optics slowly opened, but all he could see was an empty room, no one else was there, but then he finally blinked, and there in front of him was Flamewar. "So good to see you awake, I was hoping you weren't put into stasis lock." she smirked evilly. He gritted his denta in anger once again.

"Where's Nitalia and Steeljaw?!" he cursed for not being prepared for their surprise attack. Her grin widened.

"They're alive, but until you reveal your COMPLETE past to Arcee, then none of them will live for long." she smirked, his optics narrowed.

"That's what this is all about?! You captured all of us just to prove that you shouldn't have been a failed experiment?!" he growled in frustration.

"I captured you to show my sister the danger she became sparkmates with." she hissed, her optics burning holes through him.

"Why do you care if Arcee knows about my early programming? It got removed from my system anyway!" he tried to reason with her, but she wasn't convinced.

"You turned her against me! If not for you showing up, she would have sided with me after Cliffjumper was killed!" she yelled in rage, he however got fragged off by that.

"You think she would have sided with you? Just because she was broken?! No, it doesn't work that way Flamewar, you can't make someone care for you by force...they have to choose." his expression changed to serious, but she still didn't look satisfied with his answer.

"When the truth comes out, then I'll free them...until then, stay as long as you like, I can wait a thousand years for you to give up." she chuckled, walking out of the room, leaving him in silence.

"I'LL FRAGGING KILL YOU FLAMEWAR!" Arcee yelled in blind fury, seeing that she hurt her daughter. Flamewar however didn't even flinch, she knew her sister would be angry.

"Please Arcee, I mean you no harm...well maybe I do a little." she chuckled, but Arcee didn't look amused.

"You're insane..." the blue femme hissed.

"so they say!" she giggled maniacally, which sickened Arcee to the core, this femme in front of her was truly insane.

The other bots were all hung around, all behind energy beam bars, but Grimlock was locked in by his wrists, he struggled to break free, but to no avail, even he wasn't strong enough to break his constraints.

Hours passed, the unknown small prison they had established was silent, until Blackwolf sounded into their intercom. "You win...take me to her and I'll tell her the truth." Flame war smirked, she felt as if she had won, that she was truly victorious. Drift carried him into the prison holding the Autobots, he saw them all strung around, even Steeljaw.

"Blackwolf!" Arcee cried happily at seeing him, he smiled when he finally saw her, but then grew angry again when he saw their constraints.

"I'll scrap you both for this!" he yelled angrily. But then Flamewar slapped him across the faceplate, leaving a burnt print on the metal of his faceplate. He only growled, showing his short fangs, but she didn't seem fazed.

"You said you'd tell them, so do it...tell them!" she ordered, he lowered his helm in defeat, which confused Arcee.

"Blackwolf...what's she talking about?" she asked in a worried tone.

"I haven't told you all the complete truth of when I was built...there was something else in me when I was created." he sighed before continuing.

"It was called feral mode, I would feel nothing but rage and the lust to kill...it was battle tested..." he said ashamedly. She was starting to grow worried, while as Flamewar was enjoying this too much.

"I was forced to go feral...and charge into the Autobots' line of defense at a battle over an energon reservoir, I...broke their line immediately, and began to tear them apart, one by one." he closed his optics, remembering when it happened.

"I couldn't show mercy, I only stopped tearing one's limbs off when I moved on to the next Autobot soldier, and the next, and the next after that one..." he lowered his helm in shame, Arcee looked shocked, he had never told her or any of them this.

"I came to...and saw what I had done, and fell to my knees, I didn't know what I had just done, except brutally murder over two dozen Autobot soldiers who had no chance at all to defend themselves." he raised his helm once again, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen were lost for words, they hadn't expected this from Blackwolf.

"They saw the effects when...I had apparently killed some of my comrades in the butchering, they said it was too dangerous and removed it from my programming...as much as they could. I still show signs of it...when I'm enraged." he finished, and they were all shocked to the core, the very Cybertronian that they trusted with their lives had brutally butchered Autobots' and Decepticons'.

"It wasn't your fault hon..." Arcee said calmly, feeling his pain.

"You couldn't help that they programmed you that way...but I'm not gonna turn on you just because you had anger issues on Cybertron." she lightly smiled, he returned the smile, but then a roar of anger could be heard, from Flamewar.

"NO! You will not steal my sister!" she aimed her burning energy blaster to the Prime's helm, Arcee and the other bots gasped in shock.

"No! Flamewar, don't do it! Please!" Arcee pleaded with her, but she didn't stop.

"It's too late...any last words Blackwolf?" she smirked. But his expression didn't show fear, nor cockiness, or even sadness...only courage could be made out.

"Alright then...DO IT! KILL ME!" she charged her blaster.

"I intend to..." she grinned, Drift only turned away, not looking as she prepared to kill his ex-best friend.

But just when she prepared to melt a hole through his helm, an explosion came from the roof, dropping debris and rubble everywhere. And falling down on his feet, was none other than-

"Optimus!" Bumblebee yelled happily. The prime activated his battle mask and threw Flamewar against the nearest wall, he turned to see Drift leap at him, but he grabbed the samurai and did the same as he did with Flamewar. He looked to Blackwolf and cut off his constraints with the star saber, then turned his attention to the others.

"Help them down, I'll handle Flamewar..." he charged at the femme whose arms now lit up with flames. As the fight went on, Blackwolf began cutting his allies down, Arcee to start, he then ran to help Nitalia down as Arcee rushed to Grimlock.

Optimus blocked Flamewar's burning wrist blades with the saber, and pushed her back, then spun around, and released a blast of energy from the sword, sending Flamewar on her back. Blackwolf finished getting Bumblebee down as they finished, the bots were weary, all exhausted from the torture they had received.

"Get them outside Cee! I've gotta help Optimus!" she nodded as she helped them outside. He ran to Optimus's side, but when flamewar leaped again, she jumped at Blackwolf, she grabbed his fists and began melting the metal.

"You may be a Prime, Blackwolf...but in the end...the flame of war will consume even you." she whispered, before giggling maniacally, but then he raised his helm, just as his arms, from servo to elbow, lit up with blue fire, and began outmatching her flames.

"You may have the fire...but so do I! I have the fire to protect my family...I overcome the flame of war to protect the innocent! And your flames die out...just like any flame!" he yelled, before the fire in her spark was absorbed by his power, her optics began to go gray.

"You threatened my family...big mistake! Family is the one thing I fight for other than freedom...for nothing is more important to me...you once had a family Firestar! A family of kind Autobots before you succumbed to tyranny, and let the Decepticons experiment on you willingly!" her optics widened at the name Firestar. Her mind flashed as she remembered life with the Autobots, her sisters, Arcee, Elita, and Chromia, how she had betrayed them all.

She returned to reality, and her voice changed…now much more clear, and lighter "Blackwolf...help me! Please!" she pleaded, but she knew it was too late.

"You're too far gone Firestar...but I can make it painless..." he finished as he finished absorbing the flames from her spark...and her mind cleared, she fell to the ground, dying. But he kept his word...this was a painless death, and she was glad that there was no pain.

"Thank you." she mustered, before her optics became hollow voids, and her body fell cold. He softly laid her on the ground, and let her be in peace. He looked to see Drift standing in front of him, swords drawn.

"Drift...don't make me do this..." he pleaded, but Drift lunged at him. He drew his own swords and blocked the samurai's strike. They pulled back and began clashing blades, both equally matched, for Drift taught Blackwolf to use dual-swords.

"Drift, it's not too late, you can come back from this!" he tried to convince the other mech, but Drift swung another strike, this time it caught Blackwolf by surprise when it came across his chest, leaving an energon leaking gash. Blackwolf felt the wave of pain hit him as his energon fell to the floor.

"YOU LEFT ME TO DIE!" he slashed across his arm when Blackwolf tried to block. He then sent the larger mech against the wall, and slammed one of his blades into the Prime's leg, Blackwolf howled in pain as he tried to pull the sword from his leg.

But before he could, Drift made another gash across his chest, "YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO LOOK FOR ME, YOUR BEST FRIEND! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT I COULDN'T TRUST EVEN ONE OTHER CYBERTRONIAN!" he repeatedly slashed across Blackwolf's armor, leaving several energon leaking wounds, before Blackwolf fell to his knee.

"And now...I shall have vengeance for myself!" he prepared to end the Prime's life, when like a flash of light, he felt something sharp pierce his chest. He looked down to see Blackwolf's right wrist claw buried in his chest, energon spilled from the wound, as he fell to the ground.

Blackwolf knelt beside him, and actually shed energon tears. "You were my best friend...I didn't want to leave you! And this isn't how I wanted us to reunite if you lived...but you brought this on yourself!" Blackwolf lowered his helm, sadness being his only expression.

"I-I am s-sorry old friend..." Blackwolf looked to the dying mech.

"My vision was clouded by Flamewar's influence...please forgive me..." he pleaded with Blackwolf who could only nod as saying 'I forgive you'. He sighed happily, and let his optics slowly close.

"Drift...no! Stay with me! Stay awake! You're gonna make it!" he yelled in desperation, but he was too late, Drift's optics shut, and now showed only hollow voids. He dropped himself on the ground, looked to the heavens, and roared in anger...sorrow, despair, for he had just lost his best friend. His energon spilled quicker, however he didn't notice, but his system eventually forced him into stasis, and darkness took his mind away.

 **(Two weeks later, Omega Three, Nevada)**

The base was still quiet after the events of Flamewar and Drift. Blackwolf mourned his old friend, but he knew he had to move on eventually. He sat in the command center, staring into nothing, but he was awoken from his daydream when Optimus placed a servo upon his shoulder.

"Blackwolf...I know you and Drift were close comrades…but know that myself and Team Prime are here to help you." the wise Prime smiled, Blackwolf could only smile in return.

"Thanks Optimus...it means a lot." he said quietly. He was left there in silence again, before he knew Arcee was standing next to him.

"Hey Cee..." he said as calmly as he could.

"You know I'm with you every step of the way, right?" she asked him, he nodded in response.

"And as long as we're together, we'll be able to get through this...together, remember that." she smiled warmly before leaning in, and meeting his metal lips with her metallic lips, both melted into the embrace as they let the sorrows of the recent events trouble them no more this moment.

* * *

 **So guys, how was it, I really hope you all enjoyed, I had trouble on this story, tooke me a while to think up, but anyway, please review, and I'll see you guys next time! :)**


End file.
